


Shocking Ship Choice

by MatrixDream



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: AUish thingy, Cords and Ports, M/M, PNP, Plug and Play, Practice smut, Robot Sex, Shocking Sex, one-shot thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixDream/pseuds/MatrixDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>EVE and Wall-E are just too cute for smut so yeah why not bring Auto into it? Idk this was just random and made watching Wall-E again really awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking Ship Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and noticed there is no Wall-E robot smut. So here is some nice Wall-E robot smut. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes I just made this quickly.

                Auto watched the humans frolicking down below and rolled his optic when one of them fell over. He turned away from the flopping form and started checking the ships status reports. Everything seemed to be running optimally and he quietly congratulated himself. His musing ceased when he became distracted by a soft tapping noise. He spun around zooming in on the small robot tapping his digits together and rolling back and forth on his treads.

                “Wall-E: State reasoning for presence.” He cycled his optic and watched the little bot jump.

The trash bot turned into a cube but, continued to fidget as he contemplated between hiding and staying. Auto gave a mechanical sigh and turned away from the concealed bot. He continued watching and had the cameras keep an eye on the other bot who only seemed content to watch. The optics followed his handles as they opened and closed to press buttons and move levers. After a while he noticed the other bot seemed to be getting charged up.

                “Assistance: Required?” Auto asked startling his spectator again.

                “No, no, no, no.” Wall-E shook his head and his servos.

Auto paused before turning back to the console and rechecking everything.

                “Are you intending to stare the entire duration of the night cycle?” He sighed.

Wall-E quickly covered his optics and beeped apologies. Auto got closer and the charge crackling across the small bots frame was quite visible. He was surprised due to the infatuation Wall-E seemed to have towards the EVE. When Wall-E lowered his servos he was startled by the huge optic unexpectedly so close. He squeaked and almost fell back but, a handle spread and clamped around his servo stopping the descent. He clicked and covered his face again making embarrassed noises. Another handle clamped around his other servo bringing it away from his face. He ducked his head feeling exposed and was surprised by a gentle nuzzle. He purred returning the gesture feeling another handle tracing one of his buttons. Wall-E squirmed and gripped Auto’s handles as he pressed into the teasing. Auto added pressure making the blocky bot arch. Auto lifted him up and set him down on a table pressing buttons in rapid succession causing his cooling fans to kick on. Wall-E whined and retracted his interface array cover clutching the white bot’s handles and bringing him closer. Auto brought forth his prod and delivered a low level shock to the exposed port. Wall-E shrieked in pleasure kicking and panting as the electricity stimulated sensors. Auto did it again pressing harder and raising the charge. He repeated this making the small frame under him come undone. Wall-E whirred and brushed his still covered interface array. Auto finally gave in and opened it before his cord slithered out, plugging into the other bots port. Charge crackled across their systems and shot pleasure through both frames. Auto groaned as data passed through his cord and bounced back leaving his wiring tingly and sensitive. Wall-E whirred as he felt the other bot’s presence in his system and dropped firewalls as he allowed the other to explore. Auto roamed and made miniscule repairs but, mostly focused on pleasuring him. The autopilot’s prod came into play again as he pressed the charged tip to the other robot’s chassis. Wall-E keened as the electricity brought him to overload and a momentary shut down. The charge’s intensity looped and amplified as it made its way from one frame to the other. The unexpected result brought Auto to his own overload. The ship darkened and tilted slightly as its autopilot crashed. His cord retracted and both bots’ interface array closed automatically. The humans began panicking waking up a very drowsy captain who immediately went to investigate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want some robot porn for one of your robot fandoms feel free to ask. As the series says We Need More Robot Porn!! So yeah I'll do any robot on robot as long as I know the fandom and it's not a super creepy humanoid looking robot like Terminator or NS-5's. I could use the practice.


End file.
